


Ranboo and Tubbo Ruin MCC (kinda)

by voidofwriting



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, MCC - Freeform, Minecraft championships, but i got the idea of them doing this lmao, i cant remember which one now, i got this idea after one of their streams, i love their friendship, the very self indulgent Tubbo and Ranboo meetup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofwriting/pseuds/voidofwriting
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo meetup in real life, and decide to pull the best prank ever.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 895





	Ranboo and Tubbo Ruin MCC (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short, and not my favorite thing I've written. But i love the idea, so im posting it anyway!

He’d never been on a plane before. And now that he had, he wasn’t sure he liked it very much.

Ranboo gripped his suitcase handle tightly, his other hand clutching his backpack strap. Tubbo was supposed to be here to pick him up. Or, actually, Tubbo and his parents. He was going to be here for two weeks, staying with Tubbo.

He shuffled awkwardly over to a bench and sat down. Should he call Tubbo? His plane had been a little early… but only by like twenty minutes.

(He should probably call Tubbo. Just to be safe.

And he was hungry.)

He’d never been out of America before. He glanced around the airport, trying to see how different it was. It… wasn’t really any different than the one he’d left from. Ranboo pulled his phone out of his pocket, clicking off airplane mode. He had a few notifications, mostly discord and twitter, and a text message from his mom. That’s right, he was supposed to text her when he got here.

He thumbed out a quick message, just saying that he had landed. It was pretty late there, early here. He was tired. He hadn’t gotten that much sleep on the plane, too excited and then too wrapped up in Netflix to actually sleep. He was so taking a nap when he got to Tubbo’s.

Should he call Tubbo? He didn’t want to bug him if they were outside or something. But he really didn’t want to sit here alone in the airport any longer. 

He opened twitter and made a quick tweet saying that he wasn’t streaming today. He’d streamed early yesterday, before he’d got on his plane, but there was no way he was streaming today. Nope, that was for tomorrow.

MCC day. 

When he and Tubbo would be pulling the greatest prank ever.

Ranboo grinned just thinking about it. And, his phone started to ring.

Looks like  _ he _ didn’t have to call Tubbo.

“Tubbo!”

“RANBOO!” Tubbo’s loud voice came through the phone, making him laugh and turn down the volume.

“You’re here! Oh my god you’re actually here! We’re outside, can you meet us by the doors? Did you find your stuff?”

He talked so fast, Ranboo had a hard time keeping up.

“Yeah, I’ve got everything.”

He stood up and started making his way to the huge double doors at the front. (Well- he said double doors, though they were really more like quadruple doors. There were a lot of doors.)

“We _have_ to go to the beach while you’re here, the weather's been really nice recently and there haven’t been as many people- you know, everyone’s still worried about covid coming back- oh! And we can go paddleboarding! You’d probably be good at it-”  
“Tubbo, I have absolutely no balance,” Ranboo said, laughing. Tubbo made a dismissing noise- Ranboo could imagine him rolling his eyes and waving him off.

“You’ll be  _ fine _ .”

Ranboo made it to the doors, grinning. The outside looked really pretty- clear blue skies with zero clouds. It was supposed to be pretty warm too, which was  _ amazing _ for mid fall. He was wearing one of his typical hawaiian shirts (red and blue and green, with flowers and plants) and jeans, though he had everything for his costume in his bag. After all, Tubbo streamed with facecam. 

There was a click from his phone. Tubbo had hung up. For a second, he wondered why, until he heard a shout from close by. 

Tubbo collided into him, wrapping the (much taller) boy in a tight hug.

And-

Wow, Tubbo was  _ short _ .

Ranboo patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, not sure if he should hug back, and also not willing to go through that awkwardness. Hugs were hard, especially if the other person was like a foot shorter.

Tubbo let go, springing back with a huge grin. “Oh my god you’re actually here!”  
“I’m here!” 

Ranboo glanced at Tubbo, seeing just how different he looked in real life. More… well,  _ real _ . 

Tubbo squinted, looking him over. “You’re taller than I thought,” he finally said, and Ranboo burst out laughing.

He had a feeling this was going to be a good trip.

~~~

“Tubbo.”

“Tubbo!”

“TUBBO!”

He gasped, sitting up. Ranboo snorted, tossing the blanket aside. “Dude, it’s almost 7pm, you’re supposed to go train with your team. You really do sleep all day.”

Tubbo glared. “You say that like you didn’t stay up all night with me.”

Ranboo shrugged. “At least I have the excuse of jet lag. You have none.”

Tubbo tossed his pillow at him.

Ranboo threw it back, laughing. It hit the wall behind Tubbo, barely missing his head.

“Go take a shower.”

“You go take a shower,” Tubbo muttered, but he got up and left the room.

_ What even was that comeback _ , Ranboo mused, going to sit on the mattress that he’d slept on last night. They did have a guest room for him, but he and Tubbo both knew that he would probably end up here every night. They stayed up too late to even think about going to another room.

(Honestly the only reason they really used that room was on Tubbo’s stream yesterday when he joined VC. No one in chat suspected they were in the same place. It was genius.) 

Tubbo wouldn’t take long. Ranboo sat in his chair, booting up Tubbo’s PC for him. Today was gonna be so much fun.

He went onto Twitter and scrolled through his feed, liking some fanart that popped up. Then, with a grin, he tweeted.

_ I have a good feeling about today :) _

INSTANTLY, his notifications started to be spammed. A lot of confusion, in general, in his replies. Ranboo snorted back a laugh, grinning. He had to get ready soon, but he- he really didn’t want to get in his suit yet. He could do that while Tubbo was training. (Even though Tubbo had no real reason to train, as he wasn’t even playing this month, not that anyone else knew that.)

Tubbo came back in, throwing the door open wide. He had two plates of food balanced in his arms, and Ranboo jumped up to grab one before it dropped. 

“Woah, this looks good,” he said, blinking at the sheer amount of food on the plate. Tubbo laughed.

“My parents went a bit overboard. They like having guests.”

“And I like having food,” Ranboo said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Tubbo rolled his eyes, taking a seat in his chair and booting up Minecraft.

He swallowed. “So what’s the plan? Where am I gonna be sitting and all that?”

Tubbo hummed, plugging his headphones in. They’d gotten a headphone splitter just for this, though it was really useful for watching YouTube together as well.

“Honestly I just thought you could sit under the desk. To keep the keyboard and shit.”

Ranboo raised an eyebrow. “Tubbo do you even know how tall I am?”  
He huffed. “There’s not exactly anywhere else! My camera’s range is huge!”

He… had a valid point. 

Still, Ranboo huffed dramatically, leaning back in the chair. 

By the time they finally made it on Minecraft and joined the team Discord, it was 7:24, and they had about 20 minutes before Tubbo was starting his stream. Ranboo was silent, listening to the team interact. They were  _ stacked- _ the team consisted of Tubbo (well, Ranboo), Tommy, Wilbur, and Philza. He had no idea how they’d gotten away with that team, but Ranboo wasn’t complaining. He knew all of them, so that would make his nerves lessen. 

Tubbo looked over at him, muting. “You alright?”

Ranboo startled. “Hm? Oh yeah, just- nervous.”

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, this is gonna be great,” Tubbo said with a huge grin. “Now go get ready! Stream is starting in seven minutes!”

He’d almost forgotten he had to do that.

~~~

Tubbo’s hype music wasn’t doing much to calm him down. Ranboo took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was in place under the desk, the keyboard set up in his lap and the mouse on the floor beside his leg. One of Tubbo’s monitors, the one with the game on it, was there too. Tubbo was talking to the stream, chat on the monitor he could see. He wondered how long it would take them to notice that Tubbo wasn’t actually playing.

Tubbo unmuted, and Ranboo took off to find their teammates, who were… shouting about Argentina? Whatever, he had to calm down. The games were starting soon.

“TUBBOOOOOOO MY MAN!” Tommy shouted, and Ranboo flinched. Oh god was he loud. “YOU READY TO FUCKING WIN?”

Phil laughed, and Wilbur punched “Tubbo”’s character.

“I was born ready,” Tubbo said, amusement flickering in his voice. He nudged Ranboo’s leg with his foot. Ranboo pushed him away.

“Ooohhhhh we are so gonna win,” Wilbur said.”

“I do have a good feeling about this one,” Tubbo said.

Ranboo was… in awe, to say the least. He was in MCC.  _ HE _ was in  _ MCC _ . Sure, he wasn’t technically, but he’d wanted to be here for months, and here he was, even if he was on Tubbo’s account to do it.

And there was no way he was going to screw this up.

~~~

The first game went off without a hitch. It was SkyBattle, which Tubbo was good at, and Ranboo was a  _ skywars  _ player. He was pretty good, not to hype himself up. They won that game, Tommy getting six kills and Ranboo getting five. Tubbo was talking the whole time.

The second game was much more rough. It was Ace Race, and, as everyone knows, first time players don’t… exactly have the best time in that game. (Not to mention the fact that Ranboo couldn’t actually practice it on the practice server.)

“Tubbo! Pick up the pace, we were doing so good!”

Ranboo winced, tridenting through another red ring. He was in 36th, which… wasn’t good. 

“Sorry guys, my head’s not in it today,” Tubbo said with a laugh. Oh, was Ranboo glad Tubbo was covering for him.

“It’s only the second game!” Phil laughed.

Tommy huffed. “Well, you better focus, we’re here to win!”

“Yeah yeah, I’ve got it.”

(Ranboo ended up finishing in 29th, which was a lot better than he was expecting.)

The rest of the tournament seemed to fly by, and no one noticed anything. Chat, at the very least, was supposed to have noticed  _ something _ off by now! Tubbo nudged him, and somehow Ranboo knew exactly what he was going to do.

“I’ll be right back guys, I need water,” Tubbo said, getting out of his chair. His other teammates protested, but it was too late- Tubbo was gone, and the game was starting in three seconds.

“What the fuck!” Tommy yelled.

“We can do it without him!” Wilbur shouted, and Ranboo grinned.

Hole in the Wall. 

The game started, and Tubbo’s character played. But Tubbo was nowhere to be found.

Chat went crazy.

**What**

**Huh?????**

**TUBBO?**

**HACKS?**

**TUBBO HACKS???**

**HES NOT EVEN THERE GUYS!!!**

**HOW**

Ranboo  _ killed _ . He got first two out of three rounds, and, once the game was over, Tubbo came back, taking a seat in his chair like nothing happened.

Their team was in first. Now all they had to do was win Dodgebolt, and they would have won.

Tubbo leaned back in his chair, his hands very clearly visible to the camera. 

The game started, and Ranboo bounced around.

They won.

_ They won. _

They cheered, standing to take a screenshot on the runway with their crowns. But then, no longer stressed from the tournament, their three other teammates started to read their chats.

“Tubbo, why’s my chat spamming that you didn’t play?”

“Mine is too, what the-?”

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo grinned, laughing. “That would be because I didn’t play.”

Tommy stopped, blinking. “Huh?”

“I didn’t play. Not a single game.”

“But how? You won some, what do you mean you didn’t play?” Wilbur asked, sounding VERY confused.

“Open my stream.”

There was a moment of silence as they did just that, all of them looking very confused. Sure enough, Tubbo was there, fully reclined in his chair. Very carefully, he moved his webcam, showing his desk. His empty desk- his keyboard, mouse, and one of his monitors were gone.’

Tommy broke the silence first. “What the fuck?”

Tubbo laughed as he put the camera back. “I haven’t played this entire tournament. We thought it would be funny.”

“We?” Phil asked.

Tubbo nodded.

And Ranboo popped out from underneath the desk, waving at the camera.

Suffice to say, Twitter went wild.

  
  
  



End file.
